


WRECKAGE OF THE HEART

by jamie_stsin



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Post DOFP
Genre: Angst, Charles is a wreck, Erik is an idiot, M/M, This is really sad, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_stsin/pseuds/jamie_stsin





	WRECKAGE OF THE HEART

No. No no no no no, this wasn’t happening. It _couldn’t_ be happening. 

They had built the school _together_. They’d brought together a team and called the mansion _home_. This couldn’t be happening; Erik couldn’t be laying in his arms, bleeding out and choking on blood as he struggled to talk. No. Charles had flung himself out of the chair and pulled Erik into his lap, and it just didn’t feel real. _No._ He couldn’t be dying, not on this first mission. Not now. Not after everything. 

Charles sobbed, his hands pulling the older man closer to himself as tears streaked down his face, his eyes burning and reddening around the edges as he sobbed. “Erik, Erik, come back! You can’t.. you can’t go!” The sob wrenched from his lips, watching the very life fading from the man as he struggled to breathe himself, the pain wrenching through him as memories slammed into him and he gasped for air. 

_Erik, appearing at the front door of the mansion, heartbroken and pained. Charles, in the chair at the door with a hardened expression on his features, unwilling to let him in, but grudgingly doing so, even after everything. A small flutter somewhere in the recesses of Charles’ heart: hope._

"Erik, no, please." Charles sobbed out the words, reaching his hand and pushing the hair from his face as his chest tightened. Bright blue eyes scanned over the paling features, and he choked on air as he trembled, his lips quivering as he sobbed, and tears left clear trails through dust and blood on his face. 

_It’d been a few months since Erik had come back, and every day, he’d begged for forgiveness, and at last, Charles had granted him some bit of it. The brightness on the German’s face twisted Charles’ gut much like it had the first time he’d touched his mind and found such a beautiful place laid out before him. The flutterings of fancy and deeper emotions; ones that had never been entirely burned out. They’d been buried, but with this… they were surfacing, and the hope bloomed brighter within his chest._

Charles sobbed at the memories, his fingers pressing to Erik’s temple gently, trying to push them to him; to ease the pain he could feel rolling off of the metal bender. Glorious and happy memories, to ease him in the final moments that Charles didn’t want to accept. 

_The night was warm, fuzzy, and Erik slept peacefully beside him. Charles smiled, his fingers reaching to gently push through the auburn hair of the man that he had once more fallen in love with. He’d returned what felt like an eternity ago now (maybe it was a year, really), and the school had filled with students and older mutants alike. Hope had taken root in the telepath, and had filled him with light and love once more. After so long, they were together, in love, and finally at peace with it. The night had been slow and gentle, with Erik taking tender control and leaving Charles breathless and pleased. All he wanted to do was memorize every line of the other man’s face as he slept… but he knew their mission was tomorrow. Their first mission together, with the rest of the team._

"This is my fault." Charles softly sobbed the words out, his chest aching as he breathed, struggling to keep the composure that had shattered like china. "I should have told you to leave. To go back. I shouldn’t.. shouldn’t have let you in." The sob burst out of his lips and Charles ducked his head, pressing a shaking kiss to a bloody forehead and letting out an anguished cry against the flesh as his head ducked more. His body wracked with sobs and he shook, clinging tighter to the man. 

"You were suppoed to come home from this Erik, you were supposed to come home with me! We… no.. we were supposed to be happy after this, a successful mission." The words broke as he sobbed them out, his grip shaking as he fought back the urge to scream and sob at the world. The bubble of hope he’d come with had burst, and he felt his heart crack and break, proverbially shattering in his chest as he gasped for air, still clinging and refusing to believe it. 

"I love you, Erik, I love you! Stay with me!" Charles howled the words as he cried, his body bending to shield the metal bender from further harm, as if he could keep him tethered to life. "Please…oh God, _please_ Erik, I can’t do this without you. I can’t.. no.. not without you!” Charles sobbed, the words shattering in a cracked voice that choked up with desperation, his body shaking more with every sob that left his mouth. Breathing became painful and he gasped for the oxygen he needed, drowning from the grief as it crushed him. 

_"Please Erik, I can’t… I can’t do it. I need you. I need you. Please don’t leave. Don’t leave me."_ The telepath begged as he sobbed, nearly collapsing onto Erik. “I love you Erik, I love you so much, you can’t leave me.” Charles gasped for air, shaking harder, the grief tearing him apart as his mind whirled with pain. “You CAN’T!” He screamed, the sobs wracking him harder as it got harder to see and he buried his face into the crook of a slowly cooling neck. 

"Come back. _Come home. Please.”_ He could only beg, as his world fell apart, into an oblivion that had already claimed Erik, and Charles’ heart and soul with him.


End file.
